wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XXXV
XXXV Przebudzenie Zdawało się Madzi, że tonie w niezmiernym ognisku: jej ręce i nogi już spopielały - oddycha płomieniami - zamiast głowy ma żelazną kulę rozpaloną do czerwoności, a zamiast języka żarzący węgiel. Już nie chciała żyć, tylko - nie cierpieć. Więc gdy spadł na nią sen, ciężki jak rzeka roztopionego ołowiu, jęknęła, ale nie z obawy. Owszem, radowała się, że ognie, które męczyły jej wzrok, stopniowo bledną, potem czerwienieją jak zachód słońca, a ona sama leci w bezdenną otchłań, gdzie robi się coraz ciemniej, ale i coraz chłodniej. Koniec?... Jeszcze nie. Bo otóż ogarnął ją przykry zapach octu. Widać, że zamiast do otchłani spadła w komin, gdzie na dnie znajduje się rozpalona angielska kuchnia, na którą lano ocet. "Ach, jak to... ach, jak to... ach, jakie to ostre!..." - myślała. Octu musiało być dużo, ponieważ otoczyły ją ze wszystkich stron gęste obłoki; ocean obłoków; w których pływała wysoko nad miastem. Oczywiście nad miastem, gdyż słychać dzwony: w uszach, w głowie, w szyi, w piersi, w rękach i w nogach. Dziwne dzwonienie!... "To po mnie dzwonią - myślała Madzia. - Ja jestem pani Latter i ja utopiłam się... Więc pytają mnie żałobnym dzwonieniem: po coś ty to zrobiła?... Przecie zostawiłaś dzieci, pensję?..." Biały tuman obłoków rozsunął się i ujrzała jakąś twarz. Była to dobra twarz człowieka z siwymi włosami i krótko ostrzyżonymi faworytami. "Kto jest ten staruszek?..." I przyszło jej na myśl, że obok niej w kłębach ostrej pary leży jakaś druga osoba, a że staruszek jest doktorem i ojcem tamtej drugiej. Dzwony wciąż biły: w głowie; szyi, w rękach, jedne basowymi, inne wiolinowymi tonami, i - rozmawiały między sobą: - Feliksie, proszę cię, wezwij Brzozowskiego!... - Nigdy. Nie pozwolę truć mego dziecka. - Widzisz przecie, że to jest... - Lekki... bardzo lekki... - Więc poszlę po księdza... - Żadnych księży, żadnych konowałów... - O, cóż ja pocznę, nieszczęśliwa!... - łkał wiolin. - Uspokój się i zostaw ją w spokoju... Przecież to i moje dziecko... Spokoju, tylko spokoju... Pragnęła odpowiedzieć jękliwym dzwonom czy rozżalonym ludziom: "Ja wszystko słyszę!... - ale nie chciało jej się ust otwierać. Ten biały obłok to nie tuman octu, ale bardzo delikatnego puchu albo śniegu, który jednak nie jest zimny, lecz ciepły. Niekiedy wygląda to jak zwoje koronki, która nieznacznie rozsuwa się, rozsuwa... I widać krzak bluszczu, a na jednym z listków kołysze się chłopczyk, malutki jak palec. Wtem przylatuje wróbel i chce chłopczyka dziobnąć w główkę. Ale chłopczyk roześmiał się i ukrył głowę pod liść, a zdziwiony wróbel wachlował w miejscu skrzydłami, brzęcząc jak pszczoła. Krzak bluszczu odsuwa się, a ona sama... Boże, jak ona rośnie!... Jej ręce i nogi już dotknęły kresów horyzontu i horyzont ucieka... Rosnąc tak, leży na niezmiernej, lazurowej płaszczyźnie, po której tu i owdzie snują się złote i różowe obłoki, i - myśli: "Co ja jestem?... Czy jestem niczym... czy obłokiem, jednym z tych oto?... Czy naprawdę jestem panią Latter, która się utopiła?... A może ona nie utopiła się, bo po cóż miałaby się topić?..." I kiedy tak myśli, widzi, że jeden stojący na boku obłoczek zaczyna przybierać rysy ludzkiej twarzy. Jest to kobieta z pożółkłym obliczem, z wielkimi, zapadniętymi oczyma, z których wygląda trwoga. Czy to jest pani Latter?... Nie, to jest panna Marta. gospodyni pensji... Ależ nie, to przecież jest blondynka poprószona siwizną. Ach, już przypomina sobie. Ta kobieta kiedyś, kiedyś... o, bardzo dawno, podnosiła ją, coś wlewała w usta, coś kładła na głowę, a czasami klękała przed nią z płaczem i całowała jej nogi. "Kto to jest?... kto to jest?... Bo jest to ktoś znajomy?..." Pożółkła twarz kobieca zbliżyła się do jej twarzy; zatrwożone oczy wpatrywały się w nią z miłością i w tej chwili na czoło chorej upadła łza. Spłynęła jej na policzek, na szyję, potem stoczyła się na piersi i - nagle... Zdawało się, że na jej rozpalone ciało zaczyna padać gęsta rosa łez chłodnych i kojących... Gdzie padły, uciekał ogień i ból, pierzchało odrętwienie, a za każdą łzą budziła się myśl, pamięć i jakieś spokojne szczęście, na które w ludzkim języku nie ma wyrazów. Chora poruszyła się na łóżku, wyciągnęła przed siebie wilgotną rękę, lecz ręka opadła na piersi. - Mamo... - szepnęła. - Poznajesz mnie, Madziu?... - krzyknęła siwiejąca kobieta. - Poznajesz?... moje ty życie...mój skarbie... O, jest Bóg miłosierny, który mi ciebie powrócił... - Spokoju, mateczko... spokoju... - odezwał się łagodny męski głos. - Patrz, Feliksie - mówiła szlochając kobieta - ona mnie poznała... Jak ona potnieje... - Właśnie na dziś spodziewałem się przesilenia... Chodź, mateczko... Zostawmy ją w spokoju... Odeszli, a w sercu Madzi zbudziła się trwoga. Już odzyskała świadomość, lecz po to tylko, ażeby uczuć, że dzieje się z nią coś niezwykłego. Myśli plączą się, słuch tępieje, oczy zachodzą mgłą i mrokiem. "Ja umieram!..." - chciała zawołać, ale głos zastygł i opanowała ją noc i bezwładność. Kiedy znowu obudziła się, pierwszym uczuciem było radosne zdumienie. "Jestem w domu - pomyślała. - Ale miałam szkaradne sny!..." Leżąc na łóżku, z trudnością poczęła się oglądać. Oczywiście musi być wczesny ranek, gdyż okna są zasłonięte, a tylko przez szklane drzwi między dywanem, który je zasłaniał, i ścianą wlewała się z ogrodu smuga światła. "Ale dlaczego ja śpię w saloniku?" - mówiła do siebie. Tak, to salonik. Komoda, duże lustro zasłonięte prześcieradłem, meble kryte szafirowym adamaszkiem, który wypłowiał, dwa okna od ulicy i szklane drzwi od ogrodu. Nawet fortepian stoi w kącie, okryty szarą płachtą. - Ale dlaczego ja tu śpię?... - szepnęła. Powoli, jak przez mgłę, zaczęła sobie przypominać wyjazd z Warszawy poprzedzony telegramem Mielnickiego o utopieniu się pani Latter... (Więc byłaby to prawda?...) Potem przyszło jej na pamięć, że wróciła do domu w dzień słotny, że witała ją młodsza siostra, Zosia, i jacyś dwaj panowie: jeden młody, drugi starszy, ale obaj przyjemni. I jeszcze pamiętała, że matka, patrząc na nią z obawą, zapytała: "Tobie coś jest, Madziu?..." a ojciec wziął ją za puls, obejrzał język i kazał iść do łóżka. "Zmęczyła się i przemokła" - powiedział ojciec. "Może by posłać do Brzozowskiego?..." - rzekła zalękniona matka. "Żadnych konowałów, żadnych trucizn - odparł ojciec. - Spokoju dajcie jej trochę, a będzie dobrze." No, i jest dobrze, tylko te okropne sny!... Drzwi salonu skrzypnęły i Madzia usłyszała rozmowę: - Wino doskonałe, proszę pani dobrodziejki, maślacz... Eisenman przysiągł, że tylko dla państwa oddaje za trzy ruble butelkę - mówił męski głos. - Dla pana, nie dla nas - odpowiedziała matka Madzi. Pozwoli pan, że zwrócę... - Cóż tak pilnego, pani dobrodziejko?... Owszem, byłoby mi bardzo przyjemnie... Madzia otworzyła oczy, ażeby zobaczyć owego mężczyznę, lecz zobaczyła tylko matkę, która na palcach podeszła do komody i wydobyła portmonetkę. W smudze światła od ogrodu Madzia poznała swoją portmonetkę. "Pewnie mama nie ma drobnych" - pomyślała Madzia. - Wyda mi pan z dziesięciu rubli? - zapytała matka. - Służę pani dobrodziejce. Chociaż byłoby mi przyjemnie, gdybym miał zaszczyt ofiarować pannie Magdalenie... - mówił cicha mężczyzna stojący za drzwiami. - Więc już po przesileniu?... co za szczęście!... Wczoraj byłem w kościele i całą mszę modliłem się na intencję... Madzia usłyszała szelest banknotów, szastanie nogami, zamykanie drzwi. Mężczyzna odszedł. - Także amator! - szepnęła matka stojąc nad łóżkiem. Madzia odgadła, że matka wpatruje się w nią; lecz że przed chwilą jej oczy same zamknęły się, więc nie miała siły ich otworzyć. Uczuła delikatny pocałunek na czole i znowu usnęła. Od tej pory Madzię opuściły straszne wizje, choć usypiała po kilka razy na dzień. Teraz jej sen bywał tak głęboki i nagły że niekiedy obudziwszy się chciała dalej ciągnąć rozmowę zaczęta przed paroma godzinami. Każde przebudzenie było dla niej niespodzianką; najzwyklejsze rzeczy wydawały się czymś nowym, jakby dopiero co przyszła na świat albo wróciła z innego. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od powoju, który między dwoma oknami piął się po ścianie, i znajdowała przyjemność rozmyślając nad tym: kto zrobił powój i czy podobna, ażeby te giętkie łodygi i ciemnozielone liście wyrosły same przez się, bez pomocy mistrzowskiej, choć niewidzialnej ręki? Jeszcze bardziej zachwycał ją widok muchy, która niekiedy siadała na pikowej kołdrze. Ze zdumieniem pytała: jakim sposobem ta drobna maszynka może biegać, a nawet latać? jak może być głodną, zaciekawioną albo przestraszoną? "Widocznie ona czuje tak samo jak i ja. Może nawet w tej chwili patrzy na mnie i dziwi się, że istnieją takie wielkie i niezgrabne potwory jak ludzie" - mówiła zbliżając przezroczyste palce do muszki. Ale mucha odleciała, a nad Madzią odezwał się głos męski: - No, no, no! Już przypominasz sobie wprawy na fortepian? - Nie, tatku - odpowiedziała - ja chciałam bawić się z muszką. - Co wygadujesz, Madziu?... - wtrąciła stojąca obok matka. - Dorosła panna bawi się muchami?... - Bardzo dobrze - odparł ojciec - to dowodzi, że siły wracają nie nagle, lecz stopniowo... Jakże się czujesz? - zapytał po chwili. - Jeść mi się chce. - Jadasz, kochanie, co godzinę - rzekła matka. - Mleko, rosół, wino... - Dawajcie jej mleko i rosół co trzy kwadranse - odpowiedział ojciec. - I nudzę się, tatku... Dlaczego tu jeszcze ciemno? - Nudzisz się? to bardzo dobrze, moje dziecko. Dziś można odsłonić tę roletę z boku... Trzeba także uchylić drzwi od ogrodu... - Ależ, Feliksie, to jej zaszkodzi!... - oponowała matka. - Mów tak, mów... - rzekł ojciec. - Pięknie będzie wyglądał rodzaj ludzki, gdy zacznie wierzyć, że mu szkodzi świeże powietrze i słońce. Rodzice odeszli, wtem Madzia zawołała: - Tatku... tatku!... - Co, kochanie? - Ja tatki jeszcze nie - pocałowałam ani tatko mnie... Tak przecie nie można... Ojciec wrócił, usiadł na łóżku, wziął chorą za obie ręce i całując ją rzekł: - Owszem, dzisiaj pieściliśmy się dwa razy. - Nie pamiętam... - szepnęła z trwogą. - A czy pamiętasz - mówił pochylony nad nią - kiedy w pokoju matki siadywałem nad twoją kołyską?... A pamiętasz, jak huśtałem cię na kolanach albo jak bawiłaś się moim zegarkiem?... A pamiętasz, jak tu, w tej salce, kazałaś mi wydobywać spod stołu kotka, który wymknął ci się z rąk?... Nie pamiętasz, bo byłaś malutka... I dziś jesteś małe dziecko, które śpi dwadzieścia godzin na dobę, a przez sen pije mleko... Tylko wówczas musiałaś rosnąć całe lata, a dzisiaj urośniesz w ciągu kilku dni i znowu zrobisz się dużą panną, do której już zaczynają pukać kawalerowie... - Feliksie! - zgromiła go matka. Innym razem obudziła Madzię rozmowa prowadzona w otwartych drzwiach. - Czy to grzecznie zakradać się do panieńskiego pokoju?... - mówiła śmiejąc się matka. - Ach, pani!... stokrotnie przepraszam, ale daję słowo honoru, że nawet nie spojrzałem. Wyszukałem w ogrodzie podstawkę, nalałem wody, ułożyłem to... i widząc, że drzwi są otwarte, chciałem postawić na podłodze... No, ale panna Magdalena mogłaby przyjmować wizyty, tak cudownie wygląda... - mówił jakiś mężczyzna. - Zmizerniała. - Madonna... istna Madonna!... - wzdychał mężczyzna składając ręce. - Bałamut z pana Ludwika... powiem to Femci... - E... panna Eufemia!... Nie mogę przecież współzawodniczyć z urzędnikiem pocztowym... W tej chwili Madzia uczuła śliczny zapach. Uchyliła powiek i na stoliku, niedaleko łóżka; ujrzała glinianą miseczkę pełną fiołków. Zobaczyła też, że we drzwiach ogrodowych rozmawia z jej matką jegomość dobrze szpakowaty, z bujnymi faworytami i monoklem w oku. Uderzyło ją, że pan ten ma krótką kurteczkę, cienkie nogi i wykonywa takie ruchy, jak gdyby go krzyż bolał. - I jeszcze siostra prosiła, ażebym zapytał: czy szanowna pani nie potrzebuje?... - mówił jegomość. - Ach, dziękuję... choć może w tym tygodniu będę prosić... Nie uwierzycie państwo, ile mamy kłopotu z dłużnikami... Każdy zwleka do ostatniej chwili - mówiła matka odchodząc z gościem w głąb ogrodu. "Co to znaczy?" - myślała Madzia przeczuwając, że zakończenie rozmowy niedobrze świadczy o pieniężnych zasobach rodziców. I pot wystąpił jej na czoło z trwogi: przypomniała sobie kłopoty pieniężne pani Latter. "Boże mój, czyby i mamie brakło?..." - mówiła przerażona. Lecz przyszło jej na myśl, że przecież ona ma trzy tysiące rubli po babce, i - uspokoiła się. - Mamo, co to za fiołki? - zapytała głośno, widząc, że matka powróciła z ogrodu. - Aha, już spostrzegłaś kwiatki? To przyniósł pan Krukowski... - Nie znam go. - Poznałaś go przecie, gdyś wróciła z Warszawy... Choć prawda, żeś mało kogo poznawała wówczas, biedaczko... Aa... cośmy tu przeżyli!... no, ale dzięki Bogu, już przeszło, jesteś zdrowa... Otóż pan Krukowski od kilku lat sprowadził się do nas ze swoją siostrą. Jest to wdowa majętna, ma ze dwakroć sto tysięcy złotych, a brat mieszka przy niej i kiedyś wszystko odziedziczy. Zaprzyjaźnili się z nami, bo ona, przeszło sześćdziesięcioletnia kobieta, cierpi na reumatyzm i leczy się u ojca, a znowu Krukowski kocha się w Femci i ciągle ze mną rozmawia o niej. - Dlaczegóż się nie żeni? - Nie rozumiem - odpowiedziała matka wzruszając ramionami. - Jest to dobry człowiek, ale oryginał czy taki niestały... Coraz podoba mu się inna panna. Siostra chciałaby go ożenić, ale on jeszcze nie trafił na swoją - dodała zamyślona. Madzia odzyskiwała zdrowie tak prędko, że ojciec kazał poodsuwać rolety, pozwolił rekonwalescentce jeść potrawkę z kurczęcia, a nawet przyjmować krótkie wizyty. - Gości przyjmuj - mówił do Madzi - tylko sama nie rozmawiaj. góra strony Emancypantki I/XXXV